1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tobacco and smoke filter that may be used in cooperation with the existing conventional cellulose filter or may be used as a unit attached only to the tobacco charge. The term "tobacco charge" as hereinafter used is construed to mean the tobacco portion of the cigarette or cigar.
2. Prior Art
The U.S. Surgeon General has determined that cigarette smoking is dangerous to one's health. The foregoing warning is printed on each package of cigarettes and other tobacco products used for smoking. The warning is also contained in advertisements for cigarettes, cigars and pipe tobacco.
In order to separate the burning tobacco charge from the cellulose filter it would be necessary to utilize a filter several times the length of the tobacco charge or approximately six (6) inches long. The length of the filter may be shorter or longer depending upon the required length of the filtration route of the smoke. Needless to say such an arrangement would be impractical and cumbersome. To package cigarettes of such length would be costly and would require a pack size that would be difficult to carry and hard to handle.
There have been many attempts to devise a tobacco smoke filter that will remove all harmful tars from the burning tobacco charge and thus far the introduction of such a highly efficient filter has not been made public. Many renown researchers in conducting the harmful effects of smoking cigarettes and other tobacco products have said that the closeness of the burning tobacco charge to the smoker's mouth causes the smoker to inhale hot and irritating smoke thus seriously damaging the upper respiratory system of the smoker.